Out of the Ordinary
by untapdtreasure
Summary: Set after Logan has left the force. Him and Eames meet up at a bar.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Out Of the Ordinary

Author: untapdtreasure

Pairing: Eames/Logan

Rating: T

Summary: Set after Logan has left the force. Him and Eames meet up at a bar.

A/N: I know I never write anything but Goren & Eames, but I must admit to always having a sweet spot for Logan & Eames. I have had this story in my head for awhile, or well, a few of the scenes, so I had to just write it. I hope all you Goren & Eames lovers can forgive me. I probably won't write too many Logan & Eames' fanfics.

Chapter 1

Alex slipped onto the barstool beside the dark haired man. She spoke just over the noise. "Haven't seen you around lately. How's life treating you?"

Mike Logan turned, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Well, as I live in breathe..."

Alex ordered a beer and then nudged him. "Seriously, where have you been?"

Mike shrugged. "Laying low. I just got back into town." He took a long pull on his beer, finishing it. He ordered another one as the bartender sat Alex's beer in front of her on a napkin.

Alex picked it up, letting the cold beer cool her palm. "Go anywhere fun?"

Mike shook his head. "Not really. I just wanted away...from the noise of the city." It hadn't helped. That is why he was back there in that bar drinking.

She touched his arm gently. "Why don't we get out of here?" When he looked at her, she leaned forward. "I rented some movies...I got beer at my place."

He pulled out his wallet and paid for their drinks. He downed half his beer and sat it back on the napkin. "I suppose you can drive?" When she nodded, he stood up on somewhat shaky legs. "I've had a few too many."

Alex shook her head. "Lean on me. And maybe I'll just make coffee."

Mike slipped his hand around her, letting his hand fall to her ass. Getting a sharp look from him, he moved it to her hip. "Just checking."

Alex opened the door for him and helped him out into the chilly night air so that he didn't fall. "Note to Logan: I don't screw drunk guys."

"Drunk chicks then?" he said as she unlocked the passenger side door for him.

She almost pushed him inside her car. "Not since college."

He studied her in his drunken haze. "You're bluffin'." Wasn't she? She had to be. Alex Eames was straight as an arrow.

She shrugged. "For me to know and you to dream about." She closed the door and hurried to the driver's side. She chuckled to herself. There had been this one girl, but that had been so long ago and so far out of her element that she didn't ever like to think about it. She had no idea what she had told him that. Chances were that he'd probably not even remember it once he sobered up.

The ride to her place was long and tedious with Mike trying to needle more information out of her. She refused to budge. He got out with a long sigh. "You brought me home with you without any hopes of action then take away all my fantasies by not divulging details..." He tsked and smiled at her over the roof of her car.

Alex laughed softly. "Just use your imagination, Logan. I'm sure it's more exotic in your head than what actually happened anyway." She hurried up the front steps and pushed open the door to her apartment building.

He followed right behind her. "Did you say we could get pizza?"

She punched the elevator button and looked over at him. "If you want to..." His stomach rumbled then. "I guess that is a yes," she teased.

LOCI

A pot of coffee and a pizza later, they sat next to each other on the sofa watching an awful movie that she had rented at the praise of the video store clerk. "I can't believe I rented this garbage..."

Mike scratched the top of his head. "I'm not exactly sure how anyone calls this...acting."

Alex glanced over at him and nudged him. "Think you could do any better?"

Mike chuckled. "Hell no, but I know that this...crap isn't supposed to actually be crap. What else did you rent? Hell, Eames. I'll even watch a chick flick, just please turn this off."

Alex stood and moved to the bag of DVDs. "I have this old western that me and my Dad used to watch or How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days..." She looked up, waiting for his choice.

"Western..." He smiled. He had only been half serious about the chick flick. "Maybe if you hadn't sobered us up and we got really plastered, we would understand that shit flick."

Alex laughed softly. She settled next to him again, reaching for a small quilt to cover herself with. "I think it has dropped ten degrees in here in the last hour." She shivered.

Mike slipped his arm around her shoulders then, drawing her into him. "That better?" When she nodded, he returned his attention to the image appearing on screen. She felt good tucked into his side like that. Too bad that he wasn't her type.

She kept stealing glances at him through out the first hour of the movie. He smelled so good, and he was so warm, so inviting. She rested her head against his shoulder and let herself get lost in the movie. It wasn't long before she felt him rest his head against her's. Her heart began to race. "I...I like this," she spoke softly.

"Me too," he admitted. He turned his head at the same time that she did.

Their eyes met. She didn't know who had made the first move, but then their lips touched. She didn't pull back. She needed to know what his kiss felt like. She kissed him again and his lips parted. Her tongue darted out to move along his.

He moaned as their bodies shifted. She was half way under him now with her hands in his hair. He pulled back. "Oh god...Alex."

Her eyes rolled back. It had been so long since she had been kissed. So long since a man had been this close to her. Someone that she trusted, and she did trust him. She licked her lips. "Don't stop..."

His mouth pressed to hers again again before moving down along her jaw to her ear. "Alex."

She shivered as his breath tickled her ear. "Mike..."

He smiled against her skin before he nipped and sucked at the smooth skin of her jugular. "Can I take you...out?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She pushed him back, meeting his eyes. "You mean...as on a date?" When he nodded, she sat up only slightly. "I would like that..."

His mouth returned to hers, kissing her deeply. "Tomorrow night, eight o'clock? I can pick you up here."

She nodded, kissing him again. "Yes."

LOCI

Alex held the phone to her ear as she all but whined, "Liz, I don't have anything to wear." She was nervous about her and Mike's first official date.

Liz laughed softly. "Lex, you have plenty to wear. Do you want me to come over?" Truth was that she could use a break from the craziness of her own house.

"You wouldn't mind?" She tossed another dress to the bed.

Liz assured her, "I'll be there as soon as I can." She glanced at the clock. "Take your shower. Get your hair and make-up done. I should be there by then."

"Thank you, Lizzie. You have no idea..."

"How nervous you are?" Liz finished for her.

Alex rubbed her face gently. "Yeah. I mean, I haven't...I really like him."

It had been so long since Alex had been this excited. Liz was excited and happy for her sister. "I know. You are going to have a wonderful time."

LOCI

It had taken her and Liz almost forty five minutes to agree on an outfit. Alex had not wanted to look to casual but not dressy either. They had settled on a simple dark blue dress that hung at her knees. She turned and examined herself in the mirror.

Her nerves were getting the best of her. "I can't do this," she insisted. "It's Mike Logan. He's...a ladies man. I don't want to..." she started.

Liz shook her head. "Don't do that, Lex. You said he was a perfect gentleman last night. Didn't pressure you...Maybe he wants to be a different man."

Alex shook her head. There was no way that Mike Logan could want anything more than a casual relationship with her. Or with anyone. It was these thoughts that almost persuaded her to cancel their date. Liz sat her down and talked some sense into her.

Half an hour later, Alex kissed her sister good-bye at the door and squeezed her hand. "I'll call you first thing in the morning and let you know how it went," she promised her.

Liz moved out the door. "You had better. I would say you could call to tonight, but I don't know if..." She winked as a smile tugged at her lips.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I don't plan on allowing anything like that. Not tonight."

Liz chuckled softly. "How long has it been since you've had any anyway?"

Alex shook her head and hissed, "That's none of your business, Elizabeth."

She shut the door quietly. She glanced at the clock. It was almost eight. Would he even bother to show up at all? He would chicken out at the last minute and probably not even bother to call. She sat down heavily and sat back. A sigh escaped her lips.

Just then there was a knock at the door that sent her heart to hammering. She pushed herself up and smoothed down her dress. She gave herself another glance in the mirror and opened the door. "Hey, Mike..."

Mike had his back to her. He turned very slowly, his jaw dropping open slightly. "You look gorgeous." He handed her the single red rose and kissed her cheek. "I wasn't sure what flowers you liked..."

She took his hand and pulled him inside. "It's perfect. Just let me put this in water then we can go." When he didn't let go of her hand, she looked up at him.

He slowly lowered his mouth to her lips and kissed her. The kiss was slow. He lingered at her lips for a few moments and then pulled away. "Just wanted to get that...out of the way." He smiled down at her.

Her toes tingled. She stepped away from him and headed to her kitchen. She wanted the magic of that moment to be preserved forever. When she returned to him, he was standing at her shelf examining the pictures she had in frames.

He held one of her and Nate. "This the nephew you...gave birth to?"

She slipped her arm around his waist and nodded. "Yeah. That's Nathaniel. He is growing up so fast."

He turned slightly, pulling her against him. "It must have been hard to give him up..."

Alex looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "The hardest and the easiest. If that makes sense..."

He nodded. It made perfect sense. "You're beautiful, Eames."

"Alex," she softly corrected.

A/N: I have to say that I really like what is happening here. I know this pairing isn't anyone's normal cup of tea, but I am enjoying myself so much! I don't know if I will continue to write these two after this multi-chaptered fanfic is done, so if you like this pairing and like what I've done with them, please let me know your honest opinion. It might inspire me to keep going.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mike lowered his mouth to hers again. He kissed her deeply as he pulled her flush against him. When he pulled back, their eyes locked. "Ready?" he asked softly.

She nodded, slipping her hand into his. He led her to the door and helped her on with her coat. "I heard it was supposed to rain."

He shook his head. "Pulled a favor with the guy upstairs. It's a beautiful night out there. Not a rain cloud in sight."

LOCI

Alex looked at him from across the table for two. She laid her hand over his and smiled. "I've never been here before. I heard this place is always booked two or three months ahead of time."

He nodded. "Pulled another favor," he chuckled. When he smiled at her, he admitted, "I actually took a chance. There was a cancelation right before I called and when I explained the importance of this date, they penciled us in." He turned his hand and caught hers, squeezing gently.

"Must be fate." His hand felt good in hers. She had relaxed considerably from the time she had started getting ready. "Do you treat all your ladies to this type of treatment?"

"All my ladies?" His brow knitted together in confusion.

She looked down. "I guess I just assumed that you had lots of dates." She cut her eyes up at him.

He shook his head and assured her, "I haven't gone out with anyone in...in a long time." He hadn't been interested in anyone since Holly.

Alex tilted her head. She leaned closer. "Want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to dwell on the past, Alex. I want to talk..." He lifted her hand to his mouth, brushing his lips against her knuckles. "...about us."

Butterflies erupted in her stomach. She felt her cheeks redden. "Okay."

He smiled as he sat back. "Now what are we ordering? I was thinking that we could get two dishes we both liked and then we could share?"

Her eyes flicked to his. "That sounds perfect. Then we...order dessert?"

Mike chuckled. "Of course. To share?" he teased.

She smirked at him. "I guess that would be alright." When he pulled her forward, she kissed him softly.

The waiter appeared then before he could respond. They pulled away from one another and placed their orders. He refilled their wine glasses and left the table.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. They talked and teased one another. She ate most of the dessert which he didn't mind. He loved seeing her eyes sparkle. He wasn't sure if it was the chocolate mousse or the wine making her skin glow, but it looked good on her.

"Ready to go home?" he asked softly.

She wasn't ready for the night to be over, but she guessed it was inevitable. She nodded slowly. "I still have that chick flick..." she suggested softly.

"Detective, are you inviting me in for a movie?" he asked as he paid the bill and left a tip. He slipped his arm about her waist.

"I am indeed, Logan." She looked up at him. His eyes were so dark, but they danced merrily.

He moved his mouth low to her ear. "Then I'm accepting." He took the coat that the coat check handed him and helped her slip into it. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing his mouth back to her ear. "I don't know if I told you at your place, but you're beautiful..."

She swatted his hand playfully and laughed. "You flatterer."

LOCI

The trip back to her place was quiet. They chatted softly about cases and her partner. She told Mike that Bobby had wanted her to wish him a hello after she had told him of their date.

Mike glanced at her. "He wasn't trying to keep you from going?"

Alex shook her head. "Why should he? He likes you." She squeezed his hand and laid her head back on the headrest. "We don't have to watch that chick flick. I know that it's probably not your style."

He chuckled softly. "I didn't plan on actually watching it."

She raised her eyebrows then. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Kissing on your couch works for me."

She felt the heat rise in her gut. She whispered, "Just kissing?"

He nodded. "That's right. I want this to work. I'm not about to rush this and fuck it up." He parked outside her apartment building. "So kissing is all I have on my mind for tonight."

She leaned over and pressed her warm, wet lips to his cheek. "So there is a romantic layer under that tough exterior," she teased.

"You tell anyone, and I will just deny it," he warned. He caught her mouth then, silencing anything she was about to say.

After a few moments, she pulled away. Breathless and lips swollen from kissing, she said, "My couch is more comfortable." With her hand on the door handle, she met his eyes. "Coming up?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An hour later, she pushed him back. Her kiss stung lips swollen and wet. She met his eyes. "We should slow down..." She wasn't ready to take their relationship to that next level.

He pulled her close and just held her. "I guess we should at least try to watch this movie." It had been playing in the background. He reached for the remote and turned up the volume. He shifted their position on the couch so that she was half laying on his chest. He stroked her back gently.

Her eyes closed as she listened to his heartbeat through his dress shirt. She fisted his shirt gently and whispered, "It scares me the way you make me feel."

He kissed the top of her head. "Me too," he said softly.

Her lips parted to say more, but she tried to focus on the TV screen instead. The plot escaped her so she just closed her eyes and enjoyed his presence. He quieted something inside her that had been missing for so long.

Before long, they were sound asleep in each others' arms. The night slowly faded from dark to light outside. His eyes slid open slowly. He gathered his bearings and felt someone small and warm nestled into his side. He smiled when he remembered the events of the last two nights.

When he looked down, he met her soft amber pools. "Morning," she mumbled sleepily.

"Morning..." He kissed her nose and then her mouth. "I...guess we fell asleep."

She nodded and stretched a little but made no move to get up. Her eyes slipped shut again and the sound of her even breathing filled her quiet living room once more.

Mike, content on holding her, laid his cheek on her head and pulled her closer. He whispered, "Sweet dreams."

LOCI

Alex woke several hours later. She reached for him but found herself alone. "Mike?" He must have tucked a warm blanket around her before leaving. She sat up slowly, rubbing her face. Her lips turned down in a frown. Why hadn't he woken her?

It was then that Mike poked his head out of the kitchen, holding a spatula. "How do you like your eggs? Runny? Scrambled?" He was standing there in the doorway with no shoes on and wearing her apron.

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Mike!" She pushed herself up, adjusting the dress to cover her. "What on earth...?"

He pulled her close, kissing her full on the mouth. "I wanted to make you breakfast."

Her eyes sparkled. "Sunny side up..."

He kissed her again. "You'd better go get ready. You'll be late for work." He didn't move to release her though.

She sighed softly. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she contemplated using a personal day. "Do you have plans tonight?"

He shook his head. "Not unless this girl I've been seeing decides that for three nights in a row she wants to have a mutt like me hanging around."

She pushed herself up onto tiptoes and kissed him deeply. "Better be glad I have a soft spot for mongrels," she teased. She pulled away from him and moved down the hall. She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Fire extinguisher is in the cabinet under the sink."

He chuckled. "Very funny, Detective."

LOCI

Alex reached for her phone when it chirped. She smiled when she saw Mike on the display. Punching talk, she said softly, "I hoped you'd call."

Bobby watched her. He had wondered just who was the cause of her smiles all morning. He listened to her end of the conversation without looking like he was eavesdropping. When she hung up, he leaned over his desk toward her, "I guess the date went well?"

Alex's eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. "You could say that." She had told him about running into Mike the day before while they ate lunch.

Bobby reached for the folder on her desk. "So will there be another date?" He opened the file, cutting his eyes up to watch her.

She nodded. "Yeah. We're going for ice cream tonight and a walk." She signed the report and placed it into the stack of papers from their most recent closed case. "What about you and Danielle? You still pretty hot and heavy?"

Bobby smirked. "Well, I guess I'd have to know your definition of hot and heavy?"

Alex's eyebrows lifted in amusement. "You are not asking about my sex life, are you, Goren?"

He held up his hands and tilted his head, "Only if you were asking about mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alex met Mike outside her building and took his hand. She leaned up, kissing his cheek. "It's not far to the ice cream shop."

He chuckled softly. "Only you wouldn't mind walking to an ice cream shop in the middle of December." He loved the feel of her gloved hand in his own. He brought their hands up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. He couldn't tell if it was the cold that had her cheeks tinged pink or his kiss.

"Mike," she said softly. They began to walk, slipping easily into conversation about her day and her partner. Even when they lapsed into silence every so often it was comfortable.

He opened the door for her at the ice cream shop and then followed her inside. He rested one hand at her hip as he pulled her into his side as they inspected the different flavors and toppings. He watched her tap her chin and step forward to order.

The teenage boy behind the counter smiled. "Hi, Detective."

Alex smiled at him. "Hi, Tim. This is Mike." She gestured toward Mike, who waved at the boy. "I'll have the triple scoop sundae today with..." She tapped her chin again. "...mint chocolate chip, pistachio, and Neapolitan with hot fudge and nuts."

Mike leaned forward, close to her ear. "Let me guess. We aren't sharing, are we?" When she shook her head, he chuckled low.

She turned when Tim started to fix her sundae and moved close to Mike. "Do you want to keep walking or get a booth?"

He cupped her cheek. "Why don't we get a booth?"

She nodded and kissed his palm. "Sounds good to me." Her small hand wrapped around his wrist as she searched his eyes.

Tim cleared his throat, pulling them back to the world around them. She smiled as she took the cup of ice cream. "What can I get you, Mike?"

Mike ordered soft serve Vanilla yogurt on a sugar cone.

Alex pulled out a wad of bills to pay for their ice cream. Mike gently pushed it away. "Put your money away, Alex..." He handed Tim a twenty dollar bill.

She met his eyes. "Thank you." She wasn't used to someone taking care of her.

He pulled her close with one arm and licked at his cone as they waited for his change. He tipped Tim and then lead her to the booth the farthest away from the counter.

She pulled him onto the bench beside her. "You'll have to try this Pistachio. It's the best in the city. And my favorite." She took a bite and moaned softly.

He leaned foward. "You got a little...chocolate..." He kissed her mouth tenderly, sucking the stray bit of chocolate from her lip. He moaned softly. "Delicious."

"Mike," she nudged him. Her cheeks were tinged pink again. There was not mistaking this time that it was from him and not the cold. She took another bite and watched him lick his ice cream cone. "We're going to spoil our dinner..."

He shrugged. "It's not every day I get to have ice cream with my girl..."

His girl. The butterflies kicked up in her stomach. "That's true," she played it coolly.

He leaned foward, whispering in her ear, "Are you my girl?"

Alex's eyes closed slowly. She reached out with her free hand to place it to his cheek. "You're not just trying to weasel your way into my pants, are you?"

He turned his head slowly. He caught her palm in soft kiss. His voice was low and soft. "No, if that's all I wanted, I'd be long gone already."

She offered him a bite of hot fudge covered ice cream. When he took it, she said softly, "I just don't want to rush this." It felt too good to just rush it and screw it all up. "I want to see what...this becomes."

A/N: So sorry this took so long. I've been doing other things. I don't know why I couldn't just finish this chapter and go ahead and post. So let me know what you think please? Read & Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mike stretched across her couch. "You sure you don't want my help?" he called to her.

Alex assured him, "It's just a frozen casserole that my sister sent home with me last week. I think I can manage." She removed the plastic covering and slid the glass dish into the oven. She set the timer and grabbed them each a beer.

Mike looked up as she stepped into the living room. "Well, my two favorite things." He reached for her and pulled her down onto his lap as he sat up. "When do I get to meet this sister?" He took the beer and took a drink.

They had been dating for a few months now. Mostly, dinner and a few movies. And marathon make out sessions on that very couch. Very steamy make out sessions. Ones that ended with her panting and her hair tousled beneath him as he fondled her.

She smirked. "So you're itching to meet the family, huh?" She tousled his hair before pulling a sip from her beer.

He pretended that he was going to tickle her and she pointed her beer bottle neck at him and said, "If you make me spill this, you get the cleaning bill."

He pulled her close, kissing her neck. "You wouldn't." When she elbowed him in the ribs, he chuckled. "Okay. You would, but I'll be good."

"Not too good." She met his eyes then. She took his beer from him and set them on the coffee table. "We have an hour before the casserole is ready."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" He shifted her so that she was under him. When she started to pout, he chuckled. "You know that never works, love."

She pushed at his chest. "Then get off me..."

He kissed her neck softly and whispered, "Okay. It works a little." He caught her mouth with his and kissed her deeply. "I missed you today."

"You're not sick of me yet?" she asked, trying to keep the serious edge out of her tone.

"I don't think I could ever be sick of you, Alex." He searched her eyes. He had never been in love before that he could remember. Not like this. Not like he was with her. "I watch the clock until it's time to see you again."

She pulled him down for a series of short, chaste kisses. "Family dinner this Sunday."

He kissed her deeply. "Wouldn't miss it for anything." He brushed her hair off her face and kissed along her jaw. "Can't say I'm not scared to death of meeting your old man though."

She gripped his biceps hard. "Just don't show your fear. He feeds on that." She sucked in a breath as he sucked at one of her pleasure points. "Mike..."

His hand slipped up under her t-shirt. He groaned. No bra. He massaged her tenderly, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her hardened nipple. It was getting harder and harder to stop kissing and touching her, but he respected her decision to wait. "You smell so delicious. Is that a new body wash?"

She loved how attentive he was to her. "I have to keep you on your toes, Logan."

LOCI

Mike gripped the wheel so hard his knuckles were white. He hoped that she couldn't see how terrified he was.

Alex laid her hand on his knee. "Relax, babe. The Eames' clan doesn't bite. Hard, I mean."

He groaned. "What if I screw up and say the wrong thing?" He glanced at her.

She leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Just don't let them smell your fear, Logan. They'll eat you alive." She loved toying with him, but it was endearing to see him so worked up over whether or not her family would take to him.

"You're really no help, Alex..." He frowned. His voice had a little sharper bite to it than he planned and one that he instantly regretted.

She pulled her hand back and frowned. "I...was just teasing."

He let out a soft breath. "I know. I'm sorry. I just don't want to screw up my chances with you," he admitted.

"Mike, you're dating me. Not my family." Sure, she hoped they would accept him and welcome him warmly, but in the end, she had the final say. They could either learn to accept him or deal with it.

He picked up her hand and brought it to his mouth. Kissing her knuckles, he said softly, "I know. I just don't want you to be caught in the middle."

She squeezed his hand and assured him, "I'm not going anywhere." Truth was, she was falling hard for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alex stepped into her parents' foyer. She smiled up at Mike before he helped her off with her coat. "Thank you."

He kissed her cheek. "Anything for you, Alex." He squeezed her arm gently.

She took his hand, leading him toward the den. "Remember, just relax. They're harmless."

He stopped her just outside the entryway. He touched her cheek. "I love you."

The butterflies erupted in her stomach again. She leaned up, kissing him tenderly on the mouth. "I love you, Mike." She touched his cheek with the palm of her hand. He had never said that to her, and she moved into his arms.

He kissed the top of her head as his arms went around her waist. "I've wanted to say that for a while now," he said softly.

She looked up at him, eyes dancing with sheer happiness. Her lips feathered against his again and again. "Meeting my family seemed more scary than saying that?" When he nodded, she teased, "Chicken."

He laughed huskily. "Maybe."

She slipped her hand into his and squeezed gently. "Come on, babe."

He followed her into the room and immediately all eyes were on the pair of them. All the years on the job never prepared him for this moment. He stepped foward, hand outstretched. "Mr. Eames, I'm Mike Logan."

John took his hand and shook it firmly. He kept his face straight. "So you're the one that has kept our Lex away from family dinners the past few months."

Alex snorted and rolled her eyes. "Now, Daddy. Don't you go scaring him." She stepped foward, hugging her father.

John's face split into a smile. "Glad you finally decided to join us. I've been wanting to meet you since you decked that guy." He held Alex to him in a tight hug before dropping a kiss to her head just like he always did when she was younger.

Mike chuckled. "Not my shining moment." But one he didn't regret.

John nodded. "We all have those. Don't we, Lex?"

Alex nodded and moved back to Mike. "Lunch almost ready?"

Mary Eames, her mother, stood up and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Come on. You can help me set the table. I don't know how you always seem to show up after all the cooking is done..."

Mike squeezed her hand and assured her that he'd be fine. He looked around at her father and what he assumed were brothers and brother-in-laws. He noticed the youngest in the room was a boy with shining brown eyes. He waved at him and crooked his finger at him.

When the little boy was close enough, he said softly, "Are you going to marry my Aunt Lex?"

Mike tousled Nate's hair. "Maybe."

The boy's lips spread into a wide grin. He hugged him. "That would be so cool."

Mike could feel John's eyes watching him. He looked up, smiling. He could feel the love radiating from all of them. And their protectiveness over Alex. That made him want to be a part of this family even more.

He sat down in an empty seat and pulled the boy onto his lap and settled into watching the football game that was on TV.

Half an hour later, Alex went to call them all to wash up for lunch when she spotted Nate on Mike's lap. Her heart swelled. She leaned against the door frame and just watched. She blushed when Mike caught her staring. She cleared her throat and stepped into the room, "It's lunch time, everyone."

Mike waited until last so that he and Alex were alone. He pulled her close. "That Nate is pretty cool kid."

Alex looked up at him. "You're not so bad yourself."

He cupped her cheek and guided her eyes to his own. "You have a beautiful family, Alex. One that someday, I hope to be a part of." When a stray tears slipped onto her cheek, he kissed it away.

She buried her face against his chest and held him. She wanted nothing more than to have him permanently in her life. "You already are."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alex watched him from her place in the passenger seat as they made their way back to her apartment. She said softly, "Well, you survived."

Mike picked up her hand, kissing her knuckles. "That I did, babe." He glanced at her. "So did I pass the test?"

Alex chuckled softly. "I told you, Mike. It doesn't matter what they think or feel. I want you in my life. Nothing else matters."

He smirked. "So if they hated me, you'd still love me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Have I ever lied to you?"

He squeezed her hand. "No. Alex, I was just teasing." He glanced at her again. "It's still early. Can I come up?"

"Of course." The butterflies erupted again. Would tonight be the night? Would mixing sex into their relationship change what they had created? She shifted in her seat.

He felt her stiffen slightly. "Alex, is there something on your mind?" He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

She glanced at him and slid her free hand up his arm. "Just thinking." She knew she was being vague, but she didn't want to bring it up if she changed her mind. They had both agreed that when their relationship became of a sexual nature, she'd be the one to initiate it.

He whispered, "I'm a pretty good listener." He stopped at a red light and looked down at her. He licked his lips before kissing her softly.

She deepened the kiss. A moan escaped her lips as she shifted closer. "Maybe you could stay the night tonight?"

He met her eyes then. "Are you sure?" When she nodded, he kissed her softly again. "No pressure, Alex."

She gave him a soft smile as she looked up through her eyelashes. "I know." That was one thing that endeared him to her the most. He never once put his sexual urges over her feelings. "We'll just see what happens."

LOCI

They sat curled up on the couch as they finished the I Love Lucy marathon that they had found playing on cable. Mike kissed her hair and murmured, "You sleepy?"

She shook her head before turning her eyes up to his. "Not really..." Her hand slipped to his waist. She teased the skin where his shirt had ridden up. "We could go to bed though..."

He lowered his mouth to her, pulling her up so that they could deepen the kiss. His hand moved down to cup her ass. He squeezed it firmly. He pulled back, "What are we waiting for?"

She pushed herself up, taking his hand and tugging him with her. She didn't look back as they moved down the hall to her bedroom. He had been in her only once. That was when she had gotten food poisoning a few weeks back and he had taken care of her.

She stopped him outside the door and looked up at him. "Let me... Just give me a few minutes?" She leaned up, kissing him chastely. Her stomach knotted and her hands shook as she closed the door. She opened her underwear drawer and pulled out a set of red lingerie that she had bought for just this occasion.

After changing quickly, she lit a few candles and placed them about the room. She stood in the middle of the room and surveyed it. Would he think she was being too much of a girl? She couldn't leave him standing out there any longer so she made her feet move to the door. She opened the door. Her eyes stayed on her feet until she felt his hand on her chin, lifting her face to his.

"You're so sexy." He kissed her deeply. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "I love you..."

"I love you too..."

A/N: I'm so bad, right? But we're finally getting there. *evil laughter* I'll try to update this soon. Love the update? Hate the update? Let me know. Don't be afraid to tell me how you feel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alex whispered, "I think you are a little over dressed..." She tugged his t-shirt over his head, kissing his chest softly. She clutched the thin material in her hands as her arms moved behind his back. The hand holding the t-shirt rested at his hip as she feathered kisses along his chest.

Mike's hands rested on her trim waist. Her mouth seared along his skin and ignited his passion. One hand moved down, cupping her ass through the red lacy material. He whispered, "Alex..." His head dipped then, catching her mouth. He kissed her deeply, but he kept it soft and seductive.

Her mouth opened to him, tangling her tongue against his. She moaned softly. She released the t-shirt, letting it fall to the floor. One hand cupped his ass as the other moved between them to undo his jeans. Her heart raced. She had anticipated this moment since they had shared their first kiss. She stepped backwards, leading him to the bed step by step.

He didn't rush it. He hadn't waited this long for it to be over in a matter of moments. He stopped her just at the bed's edge. Cupping her cheek, he whispered, "You're so beautiful."

Before she could respond, his mouth was on hers again. He eased her onto the bed then. His weight aroused her. It had been too long since she had made love to a man that she loved. Her eyes closed as his mouth moved slowly along her jaw to her ear. He suckled gently, then nibbled playfully.

She gasped softly as her nails slowly raked along his broad shoulders and down his arms. She dug them in as he found that sweet spot just below her ear. "Mike..."

He couldn't stop. He pulled her to the middle of her bed and kept on kissing and touching her. She was so soft and pliable beneath his fingertips. "Alex, baby..." He nibbled at her erect nipple through the thin, lacy garment.

She whimpered, "Take it off..." She ached to feel his mouth on her bare skin.

He lifted her gently, removing the top of the lingerie, leaving the panties on. He wasn't usually much for foreplay, but being with her was different. She wasn't just a woman he picked up and fucked. She was his future. He watched as the candlelight flickered along her skin. His hands moved slowly up her stomach until he had her ample breasts palmed in his hands. He moaned softly as she arched up, pressing her erect nipples into his palms. "You'll be the death of me..."

She slid her hands up his arms to his shoulders then raked her nails down his hardened biceps. Their eyes locked. "I think you have it backwards." Her lips parted slowly. Her tongue darted out, wetting them.

His hands moved from her breasts up her body to her neck, into her hair. She responded to him in ways he never thought a woman would to his touch. He ached to touch her all night if only to see the look in her eyes.

"Kiss me," she begged, exposing even more of her throat to him.

He moved slowly, but his lips eagerly caressed smooth skin. He groaned. How he ached to be one with her, moving within her, feeling her hands everywhere. His mouth moved up until he reached the soft purse of her lips.

When his tongue slid along her bottom lip, she eagerly parted her lips. The kiss lingered and deepened. She pushed his jeans down his hips. She needed to feel more of his skin against her own. She pushed gently at his chest. "Take them off..."

He quickly obliged her, removing everything so that he was now naked on top of her. Her hands moved from his back to cup his ass. She squeezed. "Condoms are in the drawer..." She pointed to her nightstand.

He kissed her chastely. "Why, Ms. Eames, are you under the impression that I'm ready for that?" He kissed her again, deeply this time, before she could respond. He had other plans for her just yet.

Her eyes rolled back as he kissed lower and lower. When he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties, she had no doubts of his intentions. Her hips lifted, allowing him to remove the only garment that stood between them.

He slowly pushed the material down her legs and off. He tossed them to the floor before kissing up her leg slowly. He licked his lips just before sucking at her inner thigh. He ran his eyes along her soft downy hair. "What have we here?"

She sucked in a breath as he parted her legs wider before parting her silken folds with one hand as he kissed her gently and let his tongue slip out to tease her. Her fingers knotted in his hair. "Oh..." This kind of pleasure always took her by surprise.

He slowly pleasured her to her peak and over. He kissed along her skin. "Ready?" He kissed her mouth as he reached for the top drawer. He held the foil wrapper in his fingertips until she took it and tore it open.

Her small hand engulfed him, stroking him. She teased him before rolling it onto his length. "Yes," she breathed, kissing along his jaw. She guided him slowly to her heat, teasing herself with the head of his erection. "Oh god..."

Then he filled her with one fluid movement. His eyes closed as he breathed her name, "Alex..."

Her hands moved up his back, gripping his shoulders. Their bodies moved together slowly, rhythmically as they perfected their dance. He gripped the sheets as he pushed deeper with each thrust. He lost himself in her as he grew closer and closer. He felt her nails scoring his skin, and it only brought him closer and closer to his own peak.

Their mouths met over and over. Their moans and whispered love echoed off the walls. He slipped over the edge and cried out for her. She held on tight as he released. Her face buried in the crook of his neck.

She watched as he fell onto his back. His chest rose and feel from the exertion. She curled against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her skin was red and slick with sweat. "Oh God, Logan..."

He glanced over at her, on arm back behind his head. "What's the matter, kitten?"

She nudged him with her knee and growled, "I'm no one's kitten. Tigress maybe. But definitely not a kitten."

He chuckled and rolled onto her. He kissed her hardened peak and swirled his tongue around it. When she moaned, he tucked his hand under her ass. "I need another go to determine that."

She pushed at his chest. "You are such a pig. Get off."

He sucked at her nipple. "Don't wanna..."

Her eyes rolled back. "Mike..." She hissed as her heat throbbed. She wanted him again. She tugged his mouth up to hers, kissing him chastely.

He shifted his weight so that he wasn't crushing her. His eyes searched hers. "You feel good?" When she nodded, he lowered his mouth to hers in a deep, soul penetrating kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alex woke early the next morning. She started to turn, feeling a warm body against her back. She moaned softly as memories of their love making washed over her. When his arm tightened around her waist, she settled back against him and kept her eyes closed.

Mike nuzzled the back of her neck with his lips, kissing and teasing her skin gently. "You have to get ready for work..." he reminded her.

She groaned and pouted out her bottom lip a little. "Do I have to?" She turned slowly, meeting his dark eyes as she ran her hands up his chest slowly, then raked her nails back down.

He searched her eyes. "Well, beautiful, I don't think they'll allow sex all day with your boyfriend to be a viable excuse for shirking off your civil duties." His eyes danced as she dug her nails a little deeper into the soft skin of his stomach.

She leaned forward, kissing his chest gently. She kissed along his chest until she felt her lips move over the hardened peak of his nipple. She flicked her tongue out seductively. "But you'd like that, right?"

His hand gripped her hip tighter. "Hell yes..." His hand moved up to her chin, lifting it. He kissed her slow and deep. He was rock hard as he rolled her onto her back and settled between her legs. He entwined their fingers then, pushing her hands above her head as he started to nudge his way into her heat.

"Condom," she rasped. She untangled one hand from his and reached for the almost empty box. She pulled one out, ripping it with her teeth and letting the foil wrapper fall to the floor. She kissed him as she untangled her other hand and reached between them to roll it onto his erection.

He thrust into her small hands and sucked at her tongue. He loved the feel of her hands on him. He whispered, "Some wake up, huh?"

She shifted, bringing the crux of her thighs even with his erection. "Yeah..." She ached to have him inside her, pleasuring her. "Mike..." she pleaded softly, nipping at his lower lip.

He pushed inside her with little guidance from her. He kissed her deeply, tongues dancing. He slowly began to move inside her. He moaned as she flexed around his thick erection. He pushed deeper as he kept his pace slow and steady. He moved his lips along her jaw to her ear. "I love you, Alex..."

Her hands moved up his back. She arched up as a ripple of pleasure surged through her, waking each and everyone of her nerve endings. Her toes tingled. "I love you, Mike..." Her nails scored his skin, leaving red marks in their wake.

The rest of the morning was a blur to her as they made love. At one point, he had reached over and smacked her alarm clock to stop its shrieking. "We're up already," he groused playfully before returning his attention to pleasuring her body.

She arched up, pressing her body more firmly to his. "Don't stop," she rasped. She was so close. Her eyes rolled back as a ripple of the most intense pleasure ripped down her spine. She felt her juices coating him, making it easier him to slip and slid inside her. "Oh fuck..." she breathed.

He tangled their hands together, pushing them above her head. He was close. He kissed her chastely over and over. "Alex, baby..."

Her heels dug into his ass. "Come on, Mike. That's it... Right there..."

His eyes closed tight as he pushed into her with several short thrusts and came with a groan. He half collapsed on top of her, catching himself at the last minute. "Alex..." His voice was gruff from their love making.

She untangled their fingers and took his face in her hands, kissing him deeply. She sucked at his tongue and whimpered, "Good morning..."

He smiled down at her. "Oh, it's a helluva good morning." He rolled onto his back, breathing hard. He glanced at her and smirked. "You're so going to be late."

She shot out of bed. "Fuck!"

He chuckled and ran a hand up his sweat slicked stomach. "Please forgive me if I stay here for a few more hours. I don't go in until later."

She bent, clutching the dress pants and blouse she'd just pulled out of the closet to her chest, to kiss him softly. "Stay as long as you'd like." She hurried to shower.

The day was already off to a wonderful start. She knew she should be exhausted after barely getting any sleep, but making love to him all night was more exhilarating than ten cups of coffee. She could get used to this.

a/n: this feels complete. what do you think?


End file.
